Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by missa1
Summary: It's after the war and Duo and Wufei must figure themselves out. YAOI 2x5


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

  
  
Warnings: 2x5, ANGST, followed by sap

Authors note: I have no idea what I was thinking. This thing just popped into my head and wouldn't go away till I wrote it. I hopes you likes!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, and I didn't write the song Aerosmith did.

C&C please!

  
  
__

I could stay awake  
just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
while you're far away in dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  


  
Duo sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms tighter around his sleeping koi. He treasured every waking moment with the person he loved most. Whenever Wufei was gone, it felt like there was a hole that opened in his heart. A void sucking him in. He was always afraid that one day Wufei would never come home from a mission. They hadn't been together long,but Duo knew that they were meant to be together forever. His mind wandered to their first meeting face to face. He had seen the bishounen from the DeathScythe cockpit before then, but he had been too preoccupied to give him a second thought.It had been some time before he had seen him again.

When they met again they had immediately been drawn to each other. It hadn't been long ago. Just a few short months.

  
[Flashback]

  
He had been captured by OZ... a second time. He was lucky the first time he had been captured. Heero had been there to save him. His thoughts went to that moment.

He and Heero had been lovers for months finding peace with each other through tremulous times.

When had been captured however, all that changed. Heero had rescued him, yes, but after he had rescued him, he had gotten angry. No he had not hit him, but he twisted the strings of Duo's heart. Finally ripping them apart when he announced that he could not love someone foolish enough to be caught by OZ. 

"I am the Perfect Soldier. I can not love anybody who is not perfect themselves."

"But Heero..."

"You think that I actually cared for you? That is a laugh. You were an outlet for my frustrations about the war. A convenient fuck. Nothing more nothing less."

Needless to say, Duo's heart was broken. He spent the time after that drowning himself in missions. He wanted to avenge what was done to him, but he could not retaliate directly to Heero. So he had to content himself with ruining as much of Oz as possible. He was good at causing death and destruction, so that was what he did. This led him to his second capture. He was thrown in the dark cell landing with a hard thud. He heard a voice and was given the shock of his life.

"So you botched your mission"

Right there Duo tuned out. He turned and looked at the other person in the cell. 

My God was he beautiful. The lighting wasn't that great, but Duo was damn near in shock looking at this perfect being. He continued to stare at him. His eyes traveling over the olive skin, taking in those almond shaped eyes, that were as dark as midnight. The high, proud cheekbones, that moved into a perfect nose and a delicious looking mouth. Duo suddenly wanted to kiss that delectable mouth. Instead he forced his mouth to open, to speak to the perfect being.

"I would have come anyway." He turned to Wufei. "Yours and mine are being updated."

Heero told him not to die, but Duo wasn't listening. He had one shock too many today and needed to sleep them off.

It took a while, but he was finally able to be alone with Wufei. They slowly moved to sit closer together as the days went on, almost as if they were drawn to each other. Duo tried to stay away from Heero as much as possible. By the time that Trowa came and took Heero with him, he and Wufei had begun talking.

They talked about why they were each fighting, about their lives. They quickly became fast friends. Duo knew he was falling hard for the Chinese pilot, but he didn't really care. He was surprised when Wufei admitted that he loved him. They were still trapped in the OZ base and Wufei had moved to sit next to Duo.

"You're my best friend, Du-chan."

"You're mine too, Wu-chan."

Wufei smiled in the darkness. He leaned his head against Duo and sighed when Duo began to stroke his hair. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?", asked Duo.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Duo's eyes widened considerably. He turned Wufei's head so that he could look him in the eyes. "Wu-chan... I- I think I love you too."

With that being said, Duo moved closer and kissed Wufei gently on the mouth. They soon forgot where they were as they explored the new world that was opening up to them. They were content with just kissing for a time, after all... Wufei was pretty new to all this. Then OZ had cut off their air supply. Thinking that it was going to be their last time together they both wanted to take their relationship to the final stage. It would be fitting. If they were going to die, then at least they would do it in each others arms... where they belonged.

[end flashback]

  
__

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  
cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  


  
Duo slowly succumbed to the sleep that he needed. It would be a hard day tomorrow... they were going to save the world. 

The battle raged furiously. Duo was quite upset when Wufei left the group, but he understood the reasons. Duo was saddened. He couldn't save the earth from where he was. He just wasn't doing enough damage to the falling piece of Libra. He knew that he would continue to destroy as much of it as he could. He would not leave... not even if he meant he would be killed. This is why he was fighting. So that the people wouldn't have to deal with stupid things like this happening. If he left, then he would never know if he might have been able to save the people of Earth. That would be something that he would never forgive himself for. When Duo felt all his hopes being smashed his koi came to the rescue. Announcing that he had given Heero his play toy, Wufei and the rest of the pilots retreated before 'trigger happy Heero Yui' could fire his favorite toy. Duo was happy. Finally the war was over. He and Wufei would be able to settle down and stop fighting. 

Then Wufei disappeared.

Duo sighed as he thought of how Wufei betrayed him. He had disappeared months ago. Duo had all but given up searching for him. Still... He hardened his broken heart once again. He had been foolish. Falling in love with someone so quickly. Duo rolled onto his side, but could not help thinking about Wufei.

He wished with all his being that Wufei was all right. 

  
Months had passed. Duo was back staying with Hilde. She was like a sister to him and she had always promised to help him when he was at his lowest. She thought he was getting over his depression. He seemed more cheerful and charming. It was almost like he was back to his old self. She walked into the small apartment they were sharing.

"Duo-niichan! I'm home! Can you come help me with the groceries?" Getting no response she smiled. 'He's probably out. He has had so much energy lately.'

She finished bringing in the weeks worth of food and went into the bathroom, and promptly screamed.

  
__

Laying close to you   
feeling your heart beating  
and I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
wandering if it's me your seeing  
then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you   
in this moment forever  
forever and ever  


  
Duo had done all that he could to stop the pain. The only reason Wufei hadn't come back was because he was dead. That had to be the reason. Wufei loved him right? Wufei would never leave him. Therefore he must be dead. Never again would Duo feel the Chinese pilot laying warmly next to him in bed. Never again would Duo be able to lay there at night listening to the steady beating of his koi's heart. Not being able to handle the thought, Duo went into the bathroom, determined to end the pain.

He smashed his fist into the mirror causing the glass to shatter into long sharp shards. Reaching under the cabinet Duo removed the bottle of sleeping pills. He picked up one of the shards of glass and quickly made two diagonal slits across the veins in his wrists. He winced at the sharp pain, but reached for the bottle of pills. He had managed to swallow about 18 of the things before he faded into unconsciousness. Before going completely under he heard his voice being called. He ignored it.

He was going to be with Wufei.

  
__

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I'd miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  
cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  


  
When Duo woke up he was in the hospital. Damn Hilde! He had wanted to join Wufei. Life wasn't worth living if Wufei wasn't by his side. He stayed in the hospital's Psych ward for months. He wasn't about to pretend that his life was worth living. It wasn't. He wasn't anything without Wufei. He was laying on his bed thinking of his next attempt when someone broke into the room.

Duo turned to the intruder hoping that it was a former Oz soldier coming to take his meaningless life. Close enough. It was Heero. Heero demanded that Duo come with him. That he needed back-up for a mission. Duo wasn't going to go with him, but then he realized that he might die. He gladly went with Heero. Once again they were fighting. Duo was being reckless. He wanted to take out as many of the opposition as he could, but he didn't want to be careful while doing it. 

Careful meant staying alive.

Duo looked over to where Heero was fighting. He was hoping that Heero would fire his toy and that he would be fast enough to get in the way of the powerful beam. He looked closely at the MS that Heero was battling with and stopped breathing. He knew it could be none other than Wufei.

Suddenly Duo was angry. He managed to contain his anger until he would be able to get the Chinese pilot alone. He also felt relieved that he was alive able to feel these feelings. It meant that he could be with Wufei again. He knew that Wufei had to have a good reason. At least he better... if he knew what was good for him. He silently made a mental note to thank Hilde the next time he saw her.

  
__

And I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you right here with you  
just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
and just stay here in this moment   
for all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  


  
Duo smiled as he felt Wufei stir in his arms. They had been through a lot in their relationship. It had taken a lot, but Duo finally forgave Wufei. He had not known that Wufei's colony had been blown up, until Wufei had told him.

Wufei had confessed everything then. He thought that if he had stayed near Duo, then Duo would die... just like everyone else. He hadn't thought to consider if Duo could live without him though. When he saw the marks that Duo had inflicted upon himself Wufei almost killed himself. He didn't though. He knew that Duo would only follow him if he did. He would never forgive himself though. He would spend the rest of his life making up for his mistake and knowing that it was he who had marred that perfect body and beautiful soul. At times he couldn't believe it. He was lucky. He had lost everything important to him, but he hadn't lost his angel. Duo would never let Wufei go, and Wufei was happy with that knowledge. After working out his emotions about his colony he realized how important Duo was in his life. He made a resolve never to leave him again. He just needed to tell Duo that.

  
__

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I'd miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  
cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  


  
Duo watched as Wufei slowly went down on one knee, his eyes never leaving Duo's face. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a black velvet box. And offered it up to Duo.

"This is my heart, my soul. I have been such an idiot in the past, and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know I don't deserve anybody like you, my sweet angel. But I want to be yours... forever."

Duo opened the box and looked at the platinum amethyst ring that was staring back at him.

"It reminded me of your eyes, and made me think of how I caused them to almost never open again. That would have been an injustice to the world. Your eyes are like sun-kissed lilacs... they should be open for the whole world to view."

Duo handed the box and the ring back to Wufei. Wufei almost crumpled with despair.

"Aren't you going to put it on my finger?"

Wufei looked up with bright eyes. He slowly took the ring out of the box and moved to place it on Duo's hand, his own hand trembling slightly. He placed the ring on Duo's hand, then kissed it. "I swear I'll never leave you again, my love. Thank you for accepting me."

Duo smiled down at Wufei. "There are better places to be kissing instead of my hand." That said Duo turned and headed to the bedroom.

  
__

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I'd miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  
cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  


Duo closed the door behind Wufei. He wanted to make Wufei understand that he had forgiven him. That he would always forgive him. It hurt him to see Wufei so full of pain. He knew where the pain was coming from and he wanted to make one thing clear. He would always love and cherish him. Wufei was the center of his heart... and he needed to know that. He pulled Wufei close and pushed him gently on the bed. He kissed him gently, sweetly, letting all his love for the Chinese pilot flow into the kiss. Slowly... ever so slowly he removed Wufei's clothes. He lovingly let his hands travel over every inch of Wufei's body. They both needed this... more than either one was willing to admit to.

Duo pulled back and gazed at Wufei. He still looked as perfect as he did the first time. Duo moved onto Wufei. He reached over and grabbed the lube and applied it to his own shaft. Not waiting, he thrust quickly into Wufei. Wufei screamed with pleasure.

Duo slowed his pace, he wanted to make slow, sweet love to Wufei. He gripped Wufei's shaft in his still slick hand and rubbed it in time to his movements. Both were coming quickly to the edge. Duo's pace sped up and they yelled each others name as their orgasms hit at the same time. Duo collapsed on top of Wufei.

"We will be together forever, koi.", panted Duo into Wufei's neck.

"Yes.. forever", whispered Wufei.

  
__

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
I don't wanna miss a thing  


  
end

missa

  
Duo: Why'd you put me through that?

Wufei: That was unjust! I would never act so weak!

Missa: Shut up! You both got some, ne?

Duo&Wufei: .....

Missa: Thought so

  
Missa


End file.
